Dark Love: The Vampire World
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Purvi finds herself in a house full of Vampires, she tries all she could to get away but at last fall in love with the Vampire hunk Kavin, but a mortal and a immortal aren't a good pair! What will the two do? KAVI BASED FANFIC. My First Ever Try on KaVi. Peep in to fulfill all your Vampire and Supernatural fantasies. Rated T to be safe.Last chapter updated. [COMPLETED]
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello People! I am back here with a Brand New Fantasy based Fiction! Hope you enjoy! :) You've got a chance to make it based on your favourite couple, Review your opinion.**

 **Disclaimer:** Not my Idea as a Whole, Idea and some parts extracted from another great fiction, No copy-pastes though.

* * *

 **!.. Dark Love** **..!**

 **( The Vampire World)**

 **~Prologue~**

* * *

 _ **Blending Fantasy and The Supernatural.. This Vampire saga Welcomes You!**_

 _ **...**_

" Come One , Don't be a Nerd!" Sophia called **_Her_** out.

" Sorry, Haan, I have got a exam and I have to study." She lied.

Sophia rolled her eyes and stumbled back into this club. The other girl chuckled began walking again. An grin spread across her face. There is no test that she needed to study for... She had finished secondary school last year, and she didn't plan on going to college. She wiped the smirk from her face, as she left the club behind, the loud music booming through the speakers was fading quickly. Cold air nipped at her skin, making small bumps appear. She shivered, before sliding her arms through the  
sleeves of her leather jacket.

She occupied her bored mind with meaningless thoughts as she continued the walk to her apartment. It was a nice ten minute stroll at the most, although at night, a bit  
intimidating.

Her eyes wandered over to the large sign on at the corner of a dark alley way. '46348 Ave and 78th Street' It read. She was just about to look away again, when she heard a sharp scream. Anxiety stirred in her stomach, and she hesitantly called out to the person. _**"**_ **Hello?"**

" **Please help me!"** A voice came out from the darkness. _**"**_ **I am in pain**!" the voice spoke again.

The girl rushed towards the person in need, _**"**_ **What's the matter?"** she crouched down to the hunched over man.

" **Ahhaa!.. She is so good looking** " The voice which was once scratchy and injured was completely healed, showing no sign of anguish.

The girl gave a confused look and straightened her posture.

The man copied her , standing up straight. The light radiating off the moon reflected off his pale face. The girl jumped back in Horror.

She was no longer sure if he classified as a man. He had deep red eyes that looked inhumanly impossible, and long sharp fangs that looked as if they could cut through anything in it's path.

The Girl winced as he forcefully grabbed her shoulders, pushing her up against the brick wall.

 **"W-who are you?"** she choked out.

 **"Your worst nightmare."** The deep voice chuckled. She could feel his cheek on hers, it was an abnormal temperature, freezing cold.

His grip on her waist tightened, making the pain much greater. **Who was he? What was he doing to me** _ **?**_ She wondered in horror and pain.

 _ **"**_ **What do you want from me?"** she shouted at him. Her eyes raked over his features again and again. He had blank hair that somewhat curly and disheveled.

She couldn't help but feel something other than fear stir up in her stomach when she looked into his red eyes. Her clouded thoughts made it impossible to put a name on the emotion, though.

His fingers stroked her neck, circling the same spot, over and over again. _ **"**_ **Don't worry, baby girl. You won't feel a thing."** The human looking creature opened his  
mouth wide and lowered it down to my neck. I could feel his teeth grazing my jugular vain.

" **Please don't!"** _She_ spoke loud. Loud enough to make him startle.

He laughed and backed away. Now that I could see his full body, the emotion that got deep inside her named itself, Attraction.

Despite the situation, She couldn't help but feel infatuated with him. When she looked at his inhumane features, She saw inhuman beauty, He was a Handsome hunk.

...

* * *

 **A/N:** Confused? :) The upcoming Vampire Fun would clear all your confusions!

Don't forget to Review, Make sure you tell the couple you want this fic to be based upon :)

Stay Tuned :)


	2. Meeting a Real Vampire!

**A/N: Thankyou everyone, for such a great response!** All your opinions are respected, But ultimately I have to finalize one. Taking in consideration the votes and after much thought, I have decided to make this one **KaVi!** well , this would be my **first- ever KaVi try :)**

 **Kuki17:** one of your gifts, belated happy birthday!

 **Dark Love: The Vampire World  
Chapter 1: Meeting a real Vampire!**

 **~Blending Fantasy and Supernatural.. This Vampire Saga welcomes you to Read~**

* * *

The guy pushed her harder against the wall, and bent forward, towards her and touched his cheek with hers. She shivered, and almost screamed as the temperature was freezing!

"What the hell are you up to? Who are you?" **She** shouted in his ears, making him back away a little and laugh.

 **"people usually ask me all this, I am frequently asked who am I or what am I doing? but they do quickly understand me!"** His voice was rough.

The girl looked around and saw bright lights on the other end of the road and she sprinted fast.

She breathed in relief as she walked on the footpath, but she made the mistake of slowing my pace. And the guy landed in front of her. She let out an ear piercing scream, as he took hold of her wrists.

 **" Girl, Don't try to run away, you just wont be able to!"** The guy laughed.

 **To the girl's horror, two fangs stuck out of the guy's mouth and his eyes turned blood red. He took hold of her shoulders and dug his fangs violently into her neck's nerve.**

She shouted in pain but slowly her knees gave away and she fell into the creatures arm as darkness overtook her.

...

...

She woke up, as light came into her eyes. She sat up but the unbearable pain made her scream and cry. She clamped her hand onto the injured area and removed it as the pain reduced.

She looked around as found the same man, standing with a smirk. She made her way to the edge of the bed and said, "What did you do to me?"

The guy was calm, and said " I just ate dinner"

This was enough for her to realize **he was a immortal, a VAMPIRE!**

He leaned near to her, she could see his face. His blood red eyes were replaced into brown eyes, his fangs were gone. He leaned closer to the crook her neck, his skin wasn't cold now. He kissed her wound, which he made yester night.

Tears escaped the girl's eyes. He sat near to her.

" Your blood tastes Amazing Girl!" **He** told her.

She dint reply, just sat looking at him.

" So, I may come back for your blood Girl. Don't be afraid I wont harm you." **He** smiled at her.

" No Harm? Do you ugly vampires know how much it pains? and stop calling me Girl- girl" **She** shouted at him.

" Okay- Okay, Don't shout Girl, BTW I am **Kavin."** He ran fingers through his hair.

" Whatever is it, I don't care. Go Away and dare you come back and let me warn you my name is not Girl it is **Purvi!"** She shouted again, but slowed down due to immense pain.

He smiled at her again and jumped out of the window.

She sat still, replaying what all happened just now. Purvi got up and looked down from the window from where he came and jumped.

She saw him in the crowd below, they stared at each other for a while but then Purvi slammed the window shut creating a barrier between the two.

 **Purvi:** " How should I stop him from breaking in through the window?"

The tall dresser on the other side of the room could block the window... Smirking, Purvi pushed it over. Setting it in front of the window.

"Good Luck!" **She** chuckled.

She put on a brave face, telling herself not to be afraid of what she was about to see. Although. she probably shouldn't believe the guy who attacked me... He did tell her not to be afraid.

Purvi stumbled into the bathroom, and stared back at her reflection. She started to examine the marks on her neck. Two holes right on her jugular vain. They stung like hell. I wet a small cloth and held it to the wound, bringing down the pain and cleaning the blood away from it.

 **"Vampire." She** whispered to herself.

Tears started pouring down her face. her attacker was a vampire, and he had chosen his prey, he was going to come back and she couldn't stop him. Purvi started to breath  
heavier, her heart beat picking up with it, making her fear much greater.

Horrible choking sounds escaped her throat, she sobbed, throwing the damp cloth to the floor. She covered her mouth, trying to muffle the awful noises coming from her  
mouth.

She took some deep breaths. He told me not to be afraid... She thought to herself.  
She walked to her room and took out some clothes to change. She threw her blood stained dress into the laundry and collapsed on the bed to get some sleep.

 **After 6 hours, Morning.**

 **...**

 **Purvi** dragged open her weary eyes. Her pain reminded her of **Kavin,** the deadly Vampire. she looked at the window and saw the dresser in place. She sighed and moved towards the kitchen to have a drink of water.

" You forgot the front door, Gir/, Purvi" a voice came.

Purvi turned and found Kavin, with his usual smirk. Her mouth drooped open and she gasped loudly making him chuckle.

He came closer and pushed her to the wall, his hands were freezing cold again. She looked into his eyes, they were blood red.

"Please don't kill me!" **Purvi** begged. "Please!" **She** cried, letting the tears fall from her eyes. "Don't, don't bite me again... Please!"

" Oh, but you are very tasty." **Kavin** whined in a teasing voice.

"I'll do anything but please..." **Purvi** cried louder.

"Anything?" **Kavin** raised a eyebrow.

Purvi nodded.

 **Kavin:** " I just want the red tasty fluid of your veins."

Purvi was breathing heavily now, and suddenly she pushed him.

 **Kavin:** " Ahaan, Angry? I like it."

and he smirked again.

He leaned closer again, forcing his fangs into her veins. She could feel blood being drained out and her eyes closed again and darkness overcame the light.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, KaVi-ians, hope ya like it. It's just the start, so more fun on the way.**

 **Thankyou for Reading :) waiting for your reviews!**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	3. Entering the Vampire World!

**A/N: Thankyou for all your love guys! Keep Supporting :)**

* * *

 **Dark Love: The Vampire World  
Chapter 2: Entering the Vampire World!**

 **Blending Fantasy and The Supernatural, This Vampire Saga Welcomes you to Read..**

* * *

 **Purvi** fell unconscious in **Kavin's** arms, Kavin smiled and the licked her blood, he just drained out of her, off his lips.

Holding her tight in his arms, he jumped out of the fourth floor window.

...

 **Kavin** pushed open the door of his house, still holding the lifeless girl in his arms. " I am Back" **He** shouted at the guys.

" What the Hell? Did you kill her?" **Dushyant** said, examining the girl.

 **Kavin** layed **Purvi** down on the couch, fixing her in a comfortable position.

" Who is She?" **Sachin** stepped in, carrying a water bottle full of a deep red liquid, **Blood.** The sweet smell invaded everyone's nostrils, **Kavin** grinned.

"Hey man, can I have some of that?" **Kavin** held out his hand for it.

" First, Tell us Why on Earth did you bring her here?" **Sachin** laughed, shielding his bottle of fresh blood behind his back.

 **Kavin** rolled his eyes, and gave in to **Sachin's** commands. "Well, last night, I found this girl walking home from the club across the street." **Kavin** explained.

"I drank her blood, it was so tasty! I found out what her name was and where she lived from her ID card in her wallet And now I went back there, and found her again, I pierced her neck again. She got unconscious and I brought her here, I want her to be here so I can meal upon her tasty red fluid." **Kavin,** explained further.

"At least she's alive." **Dushyant** announced, as he pressed his fingers on her neck checking her heartbeat.

"What's her name?" **Vineet** asked, stepping in the conversation.

 **"Purvi, Purvi Sayed"** **Kavin** answered.

"But you're So Irresponsible Kavin, What if your Fangs went deep in Her Vein and she Died? A Cop will knock on our door someday looking for you." **Dushyant** shrieked.

" I know, I am Sorry. But.. I want to meal over her delicious Blood" **Kavin** said, smacking his lips.

" I agree with Kavin, we can keep her here. Maybe we can get a new, sweet friend." **Vineet** suggested, looking kindly at Purvi.

"yeah, Fine" **Kavin** said.

He laughed, and easily picked her up, cradling her in his arms. The boys followed him, and opened the door to a extra room of the house.

 **Kavin** set her down on the bed. His actions had awoken her, though, because she now overlooked all of them, her face scared and helpless. Her eyes met kavin's and she  
began to back away, scooting closer to the back wall.

"It's okay!" **Dushyant** whispered. "We are not going to hurt you."

But she still moved away.

For a moment, Kavin felt bad for her. The way she was scared from him and all his gang.

"Well, Purvi, Kavin sometimes goes mad when he sucks some tasty food" **Sachin** tried to calm her down.

"F-food?" **Purvi** stammered.

"oh, I mean we want you not to be afraid of us at all, We wont harm you" **Sachin** continued.

" But he did" Purvi gave a dirty look to Kavin, who smirked again.

Uh, I hate this smirk of his, Purvi thought to herself.

" Well, Let Me introduce you to Us. I am **Dushyant.** He is **Sachin (** dushyant pointed the tallest among them, standing beside) and there's **Vineet,** we guys make a gang, and wanted a new friend so thought you could be one!

Purvi sat scared.

 **Purvi:** "Why are you keeping me here? Why haven't you killed me? Why can't I leave?"

She got up, her legs shaking madly.

 **Kavin:** " Well. Purvi, I don't kill anyone, I just feed on their blood"

 **Purvi:** "But now, you've fed, LET ME LEAVE THEN!"

 **Kavin:** "Nope, you have to be here. We don't trust you either, you may go to the cops as well"

Kavin told everyone to leave, they all come out but Purvi was still in. Kavin closes the door from outside and stands back.

 **Kavin:** "We can lock her in this room"

Here, the door banged hard and purvi shouted from inside, "Kavin, open the door! Let me out, Now!"

 **Dushyant** opened the door, "Of course you can come out, Purvi"

"Heck? why did you let her out?" Kavin pushed dushyant.

And within seconds, Dushyant and Kavin were rolling on the stairs. Purvi saw them, didn't care and started to run towards the door to escape.

But then, Purvi stopped seeing them laugh as they dusted each other and shred a friendly hi-five! Purvi stood with a O shaped mouth, how can someone laugh after falling off stairs?

 **"Vampires** don't easily get hurt" **Sachin** cleared her confusion at once.

 **Purvi:** "What? Dushyant is a vampire too?"

Yeah, we all are." **Vineet** laughed it off.

They were all vampires? I was in a house of vampires? Oh my god, get me out of here!" Tears brewed in **Purvi's** eyes, and she again ran towards the door.

Kavin came in front in a flash "Move, let me leave, please!" **Purvi** cried, breaking down on her knees. "I don't want to die!" She begged, crying harder.

Sympathy flashed in Kavin's eyes, he kneeled down beside her, and held her hand and helped her stand. Purvi resisted, She didn't want this monster around her, She didn't want any of them around her, they were no good blood suckers. She hated them all.

 **Purvi's** pov: " they don't want a 'friend', they want a bag full of blood. and heck, I am their prey!"

Let me go! Get away from me!" **Purvi** threw punches and slaps at him, she kicked her legs, any thing possible to get her away from him.

"Shh, we're not going to hurt you, we said that" **Kavin** whispered in her ear.

"Let me go..." **She** smacked her fist into his chest, and squirmed around. "Please." She begged once more, before giving in.

and suddenly, the wound Purvi had started to pain again, she's just shouted too much. Dizziness took control, and she lost her stable and fell over Kavin.

Kavin lifted her and put her down on the couch in their living room, and the rest of the boys, well, vampires, surrounded her.

"Are you okay?" **Vineet** asked **Purvi.**

She nodded her head wearily, unsure with herself. "I still would like to leave though." **Purvi** mumbled, avoiding eye contact with them.

"Can we go now? We won't be long, we promise." **Sachin** asked Kavin,

Purvi studied Sachin's face. There was slight differences to his appearance. His skin was paling, and his brown eyes were fading, they were turning into a reddish, rusty  
brown. Oh gosh.

"Go? Where are you going?" **Purvi** asked them.

"Going to get supper, Kavin is staying here with you." **Dushyant** told her, putting his coat.

Purvi started to sweat, as she saw the guys turning red in eyes and fangs coming out. She closed her eyes tightly.

Next moment when she opened them, they were gone with only Kavin sitting beside her. She feared he might kill her.

* * *

 **a/n: kinda boring chapter, but next chapters are sure to make you guys happy!**

 **Precap: Purvi starts to live with the vampire guys, friendship blooms among them with KaVi gettin' closer :)**

 **least of 20 reviews for update, Thankyou for reading!**


	4. Vampire Effect and Escape Plan!

**a/n:** Thankyou for all your precious reviews guys, they mean a lot. I am glad you're enjoying reading!

 **Recap:** **after kavin, the vampire, drinks Purvi's blood she gets unconciouss and he brings her to his house, which is full of his vampire friends. She is scared, they might kill her.**

* * *

 **Dark Love  
Chapter 3: Vampire Effect and Escape Plan.**

 **Blending Fantasy and the Supernatural, the Vampire Saga welcomes you to Read.**

 **...**

After the guys left, **KaVi** sat on the couch awkwardly, not moving, and not speaking.

It was quite dark outside, the only light that could be seen in the large living room was the ray of illumination coming from the moon outside.

Kavin was beginning to get restless, she could see it. He was fidgeting and squirming, moving closer to the end of the couch, and getting away from her.  
"They should be back by now..." **He** murmured.

 **She** looked at him weirdly. "Kavin, are you okay?" **Purvi** asked him.

He let out an agitated cry, before flashing up the stairs in vampire speed.  
"Kavin" **She** stood up and began to follow him. Her feet carried her to the stairs.

"You should have stayed downstairs." A **voice** growled from behind her.

Her stomach knotted and she started to tremble, but as terrified as she was, she turned around slowly. She looked at him with fright visible in her eyes.

Suddenly, Purvi was pushed violently against the wall, Purvi looked at Kavin's red eyes, they were so deadly and those fangs which cut through his mouth out till his jaw line.

"I just want to drain all the blood form your veins." **Kavin** said, huskily.

Shivers made their way down her spine, she bit her lip and sweat appeared on her forehead, still _she wasn't that afraid like she was earlier._

 _"_ Okay then, move forward" **Purvi** said, in a tempting seductive voice.

"I can't..." **Kavin** moved away, closing his eyes tight.

"What's stopping you?" **Purvi** moved closer to him.

He looked down avoiding eye contact with her.

"Do it." **Purvi** repeated, her voice wasn't normal yet.

"I can't!" **Kavin** exploded. "I said I wouldn't hurt you!" But now, his face was covered in fury.

 **"Bite me." Purvi told again, moving closer.**

"No!" **He** said through his gritted teeth.

He ran his hands through his hair, while glaring at her.

 **"Purvi,** you need to look away from me, look somewhere else. I can't do this much longer." **Kavin** demanded.

"I don't want to." **Purvi** replied.

"Look away." **He** mumbled through his teeth, anger evident on his face.

Kavin growled, his eyes growing redder each passing second, Purvi pulled his t-shirt towards her. They touched. Suddenly, Kavin pushed Purvi, and jumped off.

She saw him smashing through a large window and she rushed hearing the sudden crashing noise.

"What are you doing?" **Purvi** asked him, suddenly afraid. Her voice was back to normal, the scared face and tensed eyes.

"Can I still take you up on that offer?" **He** asked Purvi, standing up.

"W-what offer?" **Purvi** dumbly counter questioned.

I don't know what was happening to me, why did I do all that? Of course I didn't want him to bite me! For some stupid reason I just wanted him, **Purvi** thought, her mind kicking her hard.

 **Purvi** nodded her head in no, "Sorry one time thing"

 **Kavin** chuckled, the red in his eyes fading. "Okay." **His** smile swiped off his face. "That's good."

"What's the matter, Kavin?" **Purvi** asked, concerned. He looked troubled.

 **He** shook his head, angry with himself. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and I almost broke that promise."

Purvi didn't reply, her eyes still concerned.

 **He** looked down, guilt crossing his eyes. "I could have easily bit you, drained you out but _I don't think I have the heart to hurt you anymore."_

Purvi eyes now met his beautiful eyes, she smiled a little at him, he didn't.

"But I am afraid, I cannot stop this. Your blood is tasty Purvi" **Kavin** continued.

and out of a sudden, his eyes turned red again. those white teeth disappeared to be replaced by fangs.

Purvi stepped back. Kavin went closer.

"Kavin?" **Purvi** mumbled.

He broke down on his knees, fighting the urge to break and drink her blood. His head snapped up, sudden brown eyes meeting hers.

"Run!" **He** whispered. before his eyes turned back to a deadly shade of red.

 **Purvi didn't think twice, she rushed downstairs and unlocked the door quickly and ran off but only to meet 3 more deadly vampires.**

Purvi looked at them each individually, disgust visible on her face. All of their chins were covered in blood. She breathed heavily.

 **Kavin** was out till now, he quickly jumped over her.

Purvi screamed, fighting back tears that were threatening to fall.

" You are scaring her" **Dushyant** warned Kavin.

Kavin didn't listen, instead he just dipped his mouth to her neck.

"Kavin your not going to hurt her." **Sachin** looked him in the eyes deeply. "Your not that kind of person."

"But she's so damn tasty." **He** nestled his head into her neck, and Purvi squirmed and screamed again.

"Kavin! Leave her alone, if you killed her, you would hate yourself!" **Vineet** tried this time, he moved forward slowly, and set his hand down on Kavin's shoulder.

"I won't kill her. I'll just have a little taste!" **Kavin** smirked. Purvi just wanted to slap the smirk off his face.

His fangs touched his skin, she made herself ready for the pain which was to follow.

Suddenly, **Dushyant** jumped at them knocking both of them down.

 **Purvi's** body hit the ground. The cement tore off skin on both of her knees, and blood ran down them. **Vineet** quickly helped her stand and took her inside.

 **Purvi** turned to see **Sachin** and **Dushyant** holding **Kavin** tight, blood red eyes wanting food.

 **Vineet** helped **Purvi** till the couch and made her sit. He looked down at her knees, "do they hurt? well, we'll clean all this up"

 **Vineet** went off to get some cotton.

"these guys are better than kavin" **Purvi** though, wondering how the three helped her today. They are humble and nice.

 **Vineet** came with a bowl of water and cotton. **Purvi** turned her knees away from him.

"Promise, I won't hurt you" **Vineet** pushed the cotton onto her wound, cleaning them.

"Purvi, what happened?" **Vineet** asked.

"Nothing" **Purvi** mumbled.

" You have to tell Purvi, or either we'll take it out from Kavin"

"Fine" **Purvi** sighed. "When you guys left, **Kavin** started getting all weird, he was fidgeting and making weird faces. And then out of no where, he just ran away in  
vampire speed! I followed him..."

Purvi narrated the story, how she wanted him to bite her and all.

"ugh, Don't worry, It's just the Follow up" **Vineet** comforted her.

"The follow up?" **Purvi** asked.

"When we are in our vampire state, and humans look into our eyes, our feelings reflect onto them." **He** explained.

"So? I don't get it." **She** furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

" **Kavin wanted to bite you and you looked into his red eyes and so you wanted him to bite you, all that Vampire effect" Vineet explained.**

 **"** Oh, thank god, I thought I was going nuts" **Purvi** laughed it off.

 **Purvi** and **Vineet** walked till the next room to see **Sachin** and **Dushyant** standing and **Kavin** sitting next to them,

" I apologize for Kavin's behavior Purvi. " **Dushyant** politely said.

"we are different in vampire mode" It was **sachin** now.

"Thanks" **Purvi** coldly said.

 **Purvi** directed to **Kavin** now, " What's wrong with you? Why did you did that to me?"

 **She** shouted at the top of her voice.

"I asked you to look away" **Kavin** smirked.

" I hate you Kavin" **Purvi** shouted again, his smirk not calming her.

She stormed onto the stairs, _she hated each of the vampire with burning passion_. She went into the room and slammed the door behind her. _**She needed an Escape Plan**_.

She leaned back and rested her head on the wall, and thought hard.

"I could... Sneak out the back door" **Purvi** thought, "No, they would catch me too easily. I need to slow them all down. But, that was the thing, how do you slow vampires down?"

She startled when **Sachin** came into view. "Hey Purvi." He said, sitting down beside her.

"What are you doing here?" **She** spat. "I said it once, I'll say it again, I do not want vampires near me!"

"Talking to you." **He** shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "not anymore, I would really prefer to just be left alone!"

 **Sachin** just grinned. He knew he was annoying her, and he was having fun with it. "So..."

"So get out!" **She** screamed at him, pointing to the door. "I have had beyond enough with all your vampire shit! All I want to do is go home, but you won't let me!"

"Fine. I can tell when my company is not wanted!" **Sachin** said. He turned away and left her in the room alone.

 **She** sighed in relief, "God, I need to get out of here."

She thought back to all of the vampire shows that she used to watch. In Twilight, you kill them with fire, or by ripping their head off. In the Vampire Diaries, you kill them with a stake in the heart. Lots of other myths and legends say that you can kill them with silver and sunlight.

"But... If I really wanted to slow them down... I could combine all of them!" **Purvi** suddenly struck with an idea.

A creepy grin broke onto her face. She stood up slowly, and made her way to the door. She checked around the door, no one was there. Sachin must have went downstairs.

She crept down the steps, to the bottom. All four boys were sitting on the large couch, watching TV. They didn't see her, yet.

After making it through to the kitchen, she went straight for the drawers. She checked all of them and finally found one. Smirking, _She pulled out a long, sharp knife. Those boys were in for a real treat._

 _Her plan was almost set in stone, just one more thing._

 _She twisted the nob on the stove, turning it all the way up. Pulled out a frying pan, and placed it on the heating burner. Took a towel and threw it in the hot pan, and watched as it burst into flames._  
 _They got taller and taller, and reached out to the curtain above, its slick red tongues catching the end, and setting it to burn.  
_

She kept the big knife in her jumper and started to fake panic. Help, guys! Fire! There's a fire! Help!" **She** screamed.

The boys looked startled, but they quickly got up and sprinted into the kitchen.

They tried to put the fire out, **Purvi** started to back out of the kitchen, slowly, and quietly.

* * *

 **a/n: I am sorry for a late update guys! But what do you guys think of this chapter? 1.8k, hope that was satisfactory!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying this so far! Thankyou for all your lovely reviews,**

 **Candy126, Meghana1060, Nia757, Kuki 17:** Thankyou guys :*

 **Waterflower Misty, iamdua, VENICE02, krissane D'Souza :** thanks much!

 **Jia, Purva, shilpa, Aparna, Payal, kia, Riya, Reann:** Thankyou! :D

 **Levisha, Shweta, Ritika, Pihu, Sonam, Piya, Shree, mandy:** Thankyou guys!

 **Guests:** thanks much!

Thankyou all for your lovely reviews :* **least of 20 reviews for another update!** Thankyou for reading.

 **love,  
Navya. **


	5. Developing Feelings

**a/n: disappointing reviews thus delayed update :/ I hope you enjoy!**

 **RECAP:** Purvi after being trapped with Kavin and his vampire friends in a big house, tries to escape by putting the kitchen on fire,

* * *

 **Dark Love: The Vampire World  
Chapter 4: Developing Feelings. **

**~ Blending Fantasy and the supernatural, This Vampire Saga welcomes you to read ~**

 **. . . . .**

 **Purvi** quietly tiptoed outside the kitchen, a knife carefully placed in her pocket. Suddenly, her head bumped into something broad and hard. She looked up and saw **Kavin** standing, with his usual smirk.

"Where are you going?" **Kavin** asked. **Purvi** hesitated.

But suddenly, **she pulled out her knife and pushed it inside his stomach.** Kavin shrieked in pain and fell on the ground. Blood dripped from his t-shirt and he fell on the floor.

 **Purvi** felt pain in her heart, she wanted to help him but this was her only chance to run away from his vampire house. Kavin's eyes met hers, tears dropped down her eyes seeing him crying in pain.

"I.I am sorry Kavvinn" **She** mumbled, pressed her lips on his forehead and ran away from the front door.

She started to run on the footpath, constantly looking at the back to see if someone was following. No one did. Her speed turned low, she now was just walking. Her mind was only presenting the picture of Kavin shrieking in pain. and why the hell did she kiss his forehead? **she** wondered.

 **Purvi's pov:** "I think, I would now go to the police. and show them how the Vampire sucked my blood and expel all my story. The police would them kill those vampires and i would be safe."

She was missing her dead parents today, had they been with her this would never had happened. She didn't had any close friends with whom she could share what she was going through. She ran to the police station.

"How can I help you miss? **a officer** asked Purvi.

"Yeah, I need to file a case of..." **Purvi** said

"a Case of?" The Officer asked.

"Vam..Vampires" **Purvi** said shakily.

The officer looked at another man in the room, their eyes widened at first but then they broke into pearls of laughter.

" I am serious, I have bite marks as they drank my blood" **Purvi** justified herself.

"Okay Okay, Where do they live?" The **officer** asked trying to control his laugh.

"The address is-" **Purvi** was just about to speak when,

" We're sorry about my sister Officer" **Dushyant** came into the scene out of nowhere.

" She has some issues, she is mentally not quite well" **Vineet** too came in.

The Officer looked at Purvi with Sympathy.

'We don't know, after watching a movie she is seeing Vamps everywhere" **Sachin** held her arm and started to drag her outside

"No! No, They are vampires too!" **Purvi** yelled.

"Oh, okay **Sheena.** We are vampires too" **Dushyant** patted Purvi's head and rolled his eyes. The officer was still sympathetic.

"Who the hell is SHEENA?" **Purvi** yelled again.

"You are, Little Sister and I am your brother **Mohit,** he is our elder brother **Rohan (** Pointing at Sachin) and that's the eldest **Vijay** (Pointing at Dushyant)" **Vineet** winked at her and pushed her outside the police station.

Helpless **Purvi** now couldn't do anything. She just walked away.

"Do you think you can Get away so easily?" **Dushyant** asked her.

 **Vineet** and **sachin** were laughing. **Purvi** was just walking with a angry face, and turned to punch the three in their stomachs, but **Dushyant** held her hand and twisted it back.

"Nice try" **Dushyant** smirked. **Purvi** stamped her feet over his.

They walked over the footpath, **Purvi** now thinking of more ways to escape suddenly,

"How is **Kavin?" Purvi** asked with teary eyes to **Vineet.**

 **Sachin** and **Dushyant** smirked.

"you cannot kill a Vampire so easily Purvi" **Vineet** shaked it off.

"Vampire wounds heal in seconds" **Sachin** just added.

 **Purvi** sighed.

"But why are you so concerned? Ugh?" **Dushyant** asked, stressing on you.

 **Purvi** didn't reply, kept on walking.

They reached the big mansion at last. **Purvi** dragged her feet inside and saw **Kavin** sitting without a shirt, cleaning the blood off his toned chest.

 **Purvi** screamed and turned her face away, "Why on Earth are you sitting like that?"

The vampires laughed. **Purvi** climbed the stairs and banged her room door close.

 **A while later,**

 **Purvi** sneaked the door open and peeped outside. The guys were sitting downstairs on the couches talking about something.

"Hey! Come down please" **Kavin** waved his hand to **Purvi,** who smiled for no reason and came downstairs.

"For God's sake, you smiled." **Vineet** said kindly.

She suddenly felt ashamed.

" You can comfortably stay here Purvi. We won't harm you at all" **Dushyant** cleared his throat.

 **Purvi** shrugged her shoulders. Sachin suddenly came out with soft drinks and big bowls of Popcorn.

"Lets have a movie night today, it may help Purvi be better" **Sachin** announced.

Everyone nodded.

"What about a horror movie?" **Kavin** and **Dushyant** chorused. **Purvi** didn't say anything, the other two boys excitedly nodded.

The movie was about to start, "Hey, here" **Dushyant** patted the couch between him and **Kavin.**

 **Purvi** groaned before going to sit in between them two.

Suddenly a creepy voice started to come, **Purvi's** knees came till her chest and she hugged her legs, trying not to get scared.

"What happened?" **Kavin** asked with concern, **Purvi** turned her eyes towards him.

" I remember, when I watched this movie last time I couldn't sleep for three nights, It scares me out like hell" **Purvi** mumbled, getting the attention of everyone.

" _I'll keep you safe, I promise_ " **Kavin** whispered in her ear. **Purvi's** heart skipped a beat. She didn't care about what he said, she just hated him.

The movie started, **Vineet** brought blankets for all to wrap around themselves. **Kavin** helped **Purvi** with hers. She gently smiled at him at last.

Around a quarter of movie had gone, **Purvi** closed her eyes with her palms and when she opened them, the boys around her had disappeared. She shivered.

"Hey" She spoke out, gathering courage.

No reply.

"Guys?" She whispered under her breath. No reply.

"Please, I am getting scared" **She** increased her voice, and now could hear some muffled laughs, and out came the boys. They were surprised to see hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We're sorry Purvi!" **Kavin** went to sit near her and kissed her forehead. She felt better. The other guys smiled, getting seated back and continuing the movie.

 **Kavin** wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she suddenly hid her face in his chest. He rubbed her back.

"Don't get scared Purvi, I am there. Didn't I promise I will keep you safe?" **Kavin** said, smiling seeing her head dug into his chest.

* * *

 **a/n: much of realizations? Hope you liked this. at least 20 reviews for an update.**

thanking all the last chapter reviewers,

 **Nia757** : Purvi won't turn into a Vampire so soon, thanks for review!

 **Meghana0106, Reann, Levisha, Kavinlove, luv duo and purvi, Candy126, arooj, Purvi's niharika, Ritika, Shewta:** thanks a lot!

 **teddybear:** Sign In into fanfiction to review in blue name title, thanks much!

Thankyou to all guests!

 **Thankyou for reading, Good Day!**


	6. Blooming Romance!

**A/n:** Thankyou for all your reviews. **Happy Reading!**

 **~ Dark Love: The Vampire World~  
Chapter 5: Blooming Romance!**

 **Blending Fantasy and the Supernatural, This Vampire Saga welcomes you to Read!**

 **Disclaimer: Song Used: What Makes you Beautiful, Ownership: 1D.**

 **. . . .**

After the movie, the guys put **Purvi** to sleep and went down to hunt for some blood.

 **Next Morning,**

Purvi woke up.

"How did you sleep?" **Kavin** was sitting on her window's pane, smirking. She looked up at him, smiled.

"very well" She got up on her feet.

She went into the bathroom to have a bath, the hate she had for these guys was slowing disappearing. Suddenly, she heard tunes of her favorite One Direction song being played, **What Makes you Beautiful.** She started humming the tune.

 _You're insecure,_  
 _Don't know what for,_  
 _You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
 _Don't need make-up, to cover up,_  
 _Being the way that you are is enough_

She dressed herself, dancing with the tunes. Swirled downstairs to find **Kavin** tugging on his could easily hear him sing that song, in a beautiful voice.

He smiled.

"That's my favorite song" **She** said. "Mine too" **He** grinned, continuing to sing.

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_  
 _Everyone else but you._

The day went away in a jiffy.

 **Evening, 6 pm.**

"Want to go on a drive?" **Kavin** waved at **Purvi** from the garage. She was quietly watching the sunset.

 **Purvi** hesitated.

"Of course, she will!" **Sachin** came from nowhere and shouted. **Purvi** gave him a death glare, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid, he'll be nice to you" **Dushyant** voice came, he was hanging from the second floor's balcony. Purvi simply nodded and went off.

"have fun you two" **Sachin** winked at both. **Purvi** blushed, **Kavin** winked back.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
 _But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
 _You don't know_  
 _Oh Oh_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 **Kavin** opened the door of a small, rusty **Jeep,** and **Purvi's** mouth dropped. "This is your car?" **She** asked.

"Yeah..." **Kavin** trailed off. "Is there a problem?" **He** folded his arms over his chest, and tilted his head.

Purvi covered her mouth, her muffled laughs still coming out.

"No, there is not a problem." **She** bit down on her lips hard, trying not to laugh. She got in the truck,and watched as the engine made huge weird noises as **Kavin** tried to start it.

The engine roared to start suddenly. **Kavin** puts on a song. The jeep was small, but comfortable.

He drove towards the outskirts of the city. The dark sky was clear, stars were dotting the black sky. Tall buildings stood erect at a distance. There was small markets, stalls, laughs of kids, few restaurants here and there. The street lights flickered to life.

 _If only you saw what I can see_  
 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
 _You don't know_

 **Purvi** observed each of them carefully, suddenly she saw **Kavin's** image in the window. His eyes peeking at her, she showed her tongue, he smirked and continued to drive.

 **She** realized she is liking to spend time with him, he is not as bad as she thought he is, but at the end of the day, he's a vampire. She sighed.

"Where are we going?" **Purvi** asked, calmly.

" **Stargazing at the Beach** " **He** smiled beautifully, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She stayed quiet, and continued to observe her surroundings.

 _Oh oh_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _That what makes you beautiful_

 **He** chuckled and spoke. "It will be fun!" **She** turned her head to him, and smiled.

After a while, they reached near the beach and he pulled over his jeep. Within seconds, **Purvi** saw her door open and he was lending his hand to help her out. She didn't hesitate, placed her in his and came out.

His hands were warm and large and too comfortable. She looked at his face, moonlight reflecting upon it. She didn't knew why she felt so comfortable around a Vampire, who could tear her anytime!?

 _So c-come on_  
 _You got it wrong_  
 _To prove I'm right I put it in a song_  
 _I don't know why_  
 _You're being shy_  
 _And turn away when I look into your eyes_

The reached the beach. He removed his shoes, she too undid her sandals and they walked near the water. Hands still entwined, water washed under their feet. Purvi jumped a little.

"It's, It's too cold Kavin" **She** gave him an innocent look, he drew her back. She smiled and they sat on the soft sand. He wrapped a arm around her shoulder, and she rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his over hers.

" I would be nice to you now" **Kavin's** voice was sweet. It was like sugar poured into her ears. She tightened her grip over his hand.

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_  
 _Everyone else but you_

"Look, the star is as beautiful as-" **Kavin** suddenly pointed out to a shimmering star, she looked up.

"As?" **She** questioned as he left his sentence in between.

"As, just as beautiful as you" **He** placed his large palm over her cheek. She could feel butterflies kicking her stomach.

Has she started to like this guy? NO, I must not feel something about him. He is a vampire, an immortal. You hate him Purvi, her mind shouted at her, without thinking she agreed to this thought.

 **Kavin** drew her closer to his chest, she could feel warmth in the cold air. Suddenly, he started to cough.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
 _But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
 _You don't know_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful_

"What happened? Do you need water?' A concerned **Purvi** asked.

"I donot drink water, I.. I need blood" **Kavin** held his neck.

 **Purvi** looked at him, and drifted into thought.

His eyes started to turn pale, and then they turned blood red. Fangs pierced his skin as they came out. His skin turned cold and **Purvi** left his hand in panic.

She pushed herself backwards, thinking about the pain his fangs caused to her. She stood up.

"Run Away Purvi, Fast" **Kavin** shouted, trying to keep himself away from her.

"but-" **Purvi** started to say, but was cut off.

"Go Away I said" **He** again shouted.

 _If only you saw what I can see_  
 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
 _You don't know_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _That's what makes you beautiful_

"Drink mine" She sat on her knees, beside him.

 **Kavin** pushed her and ran away.

* * *

 **a/n: A little short update. My exams have started so updates might be delayed.**

 **Thankyou all for reviewing the last chapter. sorry for any mistakes, skipped the proof reading.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Decisions!

**a/n: Hey there!** here with an update **.  
Disclaimer: Boring Chapter. Cannot promise that you'll enjoy.**

* * *

 **Dark Love: The Vampire World  
Chapter 6: Decisions!**

 **Blending the Supernatural and Fantasy, This Vampire Saga welcomes you to READ!  
. . . . . **

**Recap:** Purvi and kavin stargaze at the beach, but suddenly when kavin feels thirsty for blood, he runs away pushing her aside..

 **. . . .**

 **"Aaahhhh"**

 **Purvi** suddenly heard a scream. She panicked.

It was around 15 minutes when **Kavin** had pushed her and had ran with his Vampire Speed into the dark.

 **She** could now see **Kavin,** chin dripping with blood coming towards her.

 **Purvi** gave him a horrified look.

"don't look at me like that" **Kavin** smirked, sitting beside her.

"Euu, **Kavin** go and clean up your face, its dripping in blood" **She** replied.

 **Kavin** laughed.

He got up and puts his face directly into the sea water, the water's rippled over his face to clean off the blood.

"I guess, that's fine now" **Kavin** smiles cutely, his beautiful toned face was shimmering in the moonlight.

 **Purvi's** gaze stuck at him, she smiled.

He sat near her with a thud.

.. Silence ..

...

...

"the blood wasn't tasty" **Kavin** stuck his tongue out, making an ugly face.

 **Purvi** laughed aloud.

"hahaha"

"there's nothing to laugh 'bout it"

"hahah, I am sorry, you see not everyone's as tasty as me" **Purvi** blurted out, bites her tongue.

 **Kavin** turns his face towards the sea.

 **"Purvi,** I am sorry for whatever I have done or whenever I have hurt you through my need for your blood"

She chuckled, for the first time in her life she could see _Mr Nice Kavin._

 **. . . . .**

 **"Purvi?"**

"Purvi? Get up now.."

"Purvi?"

 **Kavin's** hand ruffled her silky curls, she blinked her eyes wide open. She sat, and realized where she was,

"who brought me here?" **Purvi** questioned puzzled.

"of course I did" **Kavin** was sitting at the window sill, smirking.

"but we were at the beach-"

"did you even realize you slept over my chest and then I had to lift you till the car and then till this room" **Kavin** casual tone made her blush.

"and I think you need to reduce some of your weight, kudos to my Vampire strength perhaps" **Kavin** teased.

"SHUT UP KAVIN, you idiot."

 **Purvi** bent to pick her slipper, and aimed it at him.

He was laughing, his smile was infectious, she just couldn't resist to smile herself.

" I hate you" **Purvi** wore her slipper and turned to leave the place.

" what? did you just say you love me Ms Purvi?"

 **Kavin** made a puppy face.

"Gosh-dare not say that Kavin. I will NEVER say so" **Purvi** screamed right at his face.

"you soon would, sweetie" **Kavin** mumbled to himself and jumped down from the window.

* * *

 **later that day,**

*THUD*

"Ouch" **Purvi** yelled as she dropped on the floor, the back paining.

The vampire guys rounded around her within a flash of seconds.

"What on earth are you guys upto?" **Purvi** yelled again, specifically looking at **kavin.**

"hey, don't mind. We were just-" **Dushyant** starts to speak, **Kavin** lends a hand to help her get up.

 **Purvi** brushes off her pants.

"having a **VEGETABLE FIGHT** " **Sachin** giggled.

"what-?"

"the neighboring lady says since we donot have a woman at home to cook us things, so she provides us with fresh raw vegetables from her farm and sometimes cooks them too" **kavin** sighs.

"and we have to take them to show we are normal human beings" **Dushyant** continued.

What a waste of food they did. **Purvi** gasped in disbelief.

"you must have given her some excuse or something, what a disaster!" **Purvi** looks around the mansion, covered with patches of vegetables, vegetables lying all around.

Thud, and a tomato comes right across face.

She could hear laughter, and as she swept across the tomato from her face she glared at them all.

"You monster" **she** screamed, half laughing, half angry and threw a egg right at **Vineet's** face.

The food fight soon started and after a drastic wastage of food, all of them collapsed on couches tired.

. . . . . .

 **around 20 minutes later,**

"Shh, keep quite you fool" **Kavin** punched **Sachin** right in his arm, which made him shriek.

"What?" **Sachin** gave a ugly look to him.

"Look at that" **Kavin** gave a dimpled smile.

and **Sachin** and the others turned to see what he pointed to, **Purvi** was asleep, her head buried in her knees. They could hear her gentle snores,

She looked relaxed and angelic, hair spread over her face.

"I donot know how it feels to sleep" **Vineet** said foolishly.

"Yeah, It has been around 370 years we haven't even closed our eyes" **Dushyant** tried to calculate.

"Can you two lower your volumes?" **Kavin** gave a disgusted look.

"help her till her room" **Sachin** said, winking at **Kavin.**

 **Kavin** smiled, and took up **Purvi** in his arms and went upstairs. Placed her gently on his bed and left.

 **. . . .**

 **Purvi's POV:**

 _"I don't know what I've been feeling lately, He's been nice to me. I love when he protects me the princess way-"_

Shit, stop those thoughts at once **,Purvi** yelled to herself. How can she feel something for him?

 _He's a_ _vampire, and he drank my blood. He may say he won't do so in future but what if I am only left as a blood bag. I MUST plan to run away, I cannot get into the habit of being in with these vampire guys. I would simply be old one day. they would NEVER. and what if they dump me out when I'm old?_

 **But** He CAN change me too, change me into a Vampire as well?

 **No,** I would never let him change me. I guess in must seek some revenge and leave.

 **. . . . .**

"you awake?" **Kavin's** voice hits **Purvi's** ears as he peeps in his head into the room.

She sits up and smiles. _How will she go and leave such a sweet vampire like him?_

" I need to confess something..." **Kavin** said, fumbling a little.

 **Purvi's** eyes widen as she shifts a little to give him space to sit.

" I need blood **Purvi,** I need some blood, I drank a lady's blood yester night but it just made me sick. I can just savor over your blood now. I promised to be nice with you but- I can't help it. I may die or something, that's why I want you to **GO** , go away some far away place, till I do not find a substitute for your tasty blood. But will you promise to come back? I have got a habit to be with you now, I don't know how, but this **decision** is important, please"

"What? The vampire is himself letting me go?" **Purvi's** half body was happy and half was sad.

"I may go and never return" **Purvi** mumbled, **Kavin** looked at her greatly hurt.

"or I may never go" **Purvi** smile and jumped to hug him.

She just wanted to comfort him, and keeping aside what turmoil is to come, she let herself melt in those large vampire arms.

* * *

 **a/n:** boring, short chapter :/ I hope I'm able to get you guys exciting reading stuff the next time. Please support till then.

 **Thankyou to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

Kuki17, Meghana0106, anayaj, Firehawk01, arushi-nadia, Candy126, Purvi's Niharika, arooj, Tara Kapoor, Levisha, kv's lover sunshine dareya: **Thankyou so much! Keep Supporting (:**

Stay Tuned. Good Day!


	8. She's Mine

**a/n** : Make sure you have a look at the story's new cover before proceeding to read. **Love you all for such heart warming reviews!** **You are sure to enjoy this update with KaVi romance spiced up.**

 **~Dark Love: The vampire World~  
Chapter 7: ****She's Mine.**

 **. . .  
~Blending Fantasy and The Supernatural, this Vampire Saga welcomes you to Read~  
. . **

Minutes after **Purvi** dearly hugged **Kavin,** she asked him if he wanted to know her decision.

"yeah, let me know Purvi. Honestly, I don't want you to leave and also I don't want to hurt you" **His** tone was piercing.

She moved closer to him, his hot breath landing on her face.

His skin started to get pale, and cold. Brown eyes got replaced with Red, wanting eyes. She dared to look in them.

"Purvii" **He** whispered under his breath.

Purvi nodded, and stroked his freezing cheek.

"Go Ahead" **Purvi** said now.

 **Kavin** looked at her neck, and bent to her crook. He placed a small kiss over her skin, before his razor sharp teeth tore through her skin till her veins.

She gasped in pain, and dizziness started to take over her. Suddenly, she took her hands till his back and dug her nails in his back. Signaling him to stop.

He understood the signal at once, and his head lifted up a bit. her neck was sore.

"Are you okay?" **Kavin** asked sincerely.

 **Purvi:** "Yes"

She tried to sit straight, but her body failed and she fell back on the bed with a thud and fainted.

 **. . .**

Her vision was still cloudy, she didn't knew what she was thinking.

But it was certainly NOT hate. She wasn't thinking of him as a monster, today she herself let him drink her blood. and that meant she wasn't leaving them.

Suddenly, she felt something. He was kindly stroking her cheek, and was totally leaned over on her.

Her eyes widened, his forearms were on either sides of her head.

"What are you doing" **She** whispered to him.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach. him being so close to her gave a different secure feeling.

He replied nothing, continued to stare at her with his dark, beautiful eyes.

* * *

"hey Kavin, Purvi" **Dushyant** shouted from outside the room which was bolted from inside.

Kavin got up and opened the door.

"What on Earth were you two upto?" **Sachin** questioned.

"We are planning to go for a drink, mind accompanying us or you-" **Vineet** said, but was cut in between.

" I am already full, you see" **Kavin** winked.

 **Purvi** stood up on her feet and went towards where the four were standing.

 **Purvi** dragged up her finger to her wound, which still had some blood droplets over it.

The gaze of the three others turned towards her neck. They were dying for blood.

 **Suddenly,** Vineet's eyes grew red. His fangs pierced out and his skin turned pale.

His features scared **Purvi,** and she took a step closer to Kavin. She felt safe near him.

But Vineet's red eyes met her and she felt a pull towards him.

 **Purvi** pushed **Kavin.** This made the other guys alert.

 **"** Damn it" **Dushyant** cursed, and immediately took hold of **Vineet's** arm.

Purvi started to take steps towards Vineet, robotically.

"She's under **Vampire Effect** " **Kavin** shouted.

Vineet was just about to pounce on Purvi for her blood when Kavin gave into the way and pushed Vineet back. Then he was held by Dushyant and Sachin on both the arms.

" **Purvi, Purvi** look at me" **Kavin's** voice rang into her ears.

"You're under Vampire effect, look at me" **Kavin** pinned her to the wall, and pulled her chin towards him. But no success.

"Let me go" **Purvi** demanded, her voice wasn't normal.

"Do it fast Kavin" **Dushyant** shouted.

"No, I cannot let you go Purvi. Look at me. please, you're under effect. look at me" **Kavin** begged this time.

Purvi felt a tug in her heart.

He pulled her face towards him, she could understand what he was saying.

"What?" **She** said.

 **Purvi** and **Kavin's** eyes met, the need to go to Vineet disappeared in seconds.

Kavin smiled and sighed in relief, "Thank god".

"Dont' look at Vineet okay? Just look at me" **Kavin** said, taking her off the wall.

 **Purvi** nodded and knew she had to obey **Kavin** and not go under spell again.

Now Purvi looked at the other side. **Dushyant** and **Sachin** were calming **Vineet** down.

 **Purvi** could see **Kavin's** hand forming into a fist. Purvi rubbed his hand to sooth him.

But He stormed past her.

Within seconds, he was at the side of Vineet and held him with his collar.

"What the hell Vineet, Can't you control the need of blood?" **Kavin** said.

 **Purvi** took little steps till them. **Dushyant** warned her not to go closer.

Kavin was still yelling at Vineet furiously.

"What do you think of yourself" **Kavin** yelled again.

Purvi had never seen Kavin so furious before. It seemed like he would kill Vineet.

 **Kavin** threw him right at the floor.

"Hey calm down mate" **Sachin** rubbed Kavin's shoulder.

" **SHE IS MINE" Kavin** yelled.

"You hear it Vineet? **She is Mine** " **Kavin** punched his right on his face.

"Only Mine, No body can have her, **MINE. ONLY MINE** " **Kavin** panted as he said those words with fury.

She was observing him, his words tugging her heart. But suddenly, she realized that she must stop him from beating up his best mate.

 **Purvi** sprinted and sat beside Kavin.

"Please, Stop Kavin. Please" **Purvi** pleaded.

 **Kavin** removed her hand from his shoulder.

"you have to stop Kavin. You're beating your best mate, please stop" **She** forcefully held his hand.

Kavin was sitting over Vineet now.

"You're sc..scaring m..me Ka..Kavin. Pl..please St..stop" **Purvi** said.

This made him look at her, finally something caught his attention.

 **Kavin's** eyes almost brimmed with tears as he saw **Vineet** laying injured. The other two boys took him away.

Kavin sat resting his back with the sofa, head buried in his knees.

"it's okay Kavin" **Purvi** sat beside him politely.

"No, It's not" **He** replied.

He looked at her, the eyes met and she rubbed his hand to comfort him.

"he'll recover within minutes. calm down now" **She** cooed.

They sat silent now, her mind wandered into thoughts.

"What did he mean by saying I was HIS?" **Purvi** thought.

Suddenly, her thought were interrupted by Dushyant.

" I want you downstairs Kavin" **He** demanded.

 **Kavin** looked at **Dushyant** blankly. Then got up, and went behind him.

 **Purvi** stared at the two going and looked at the door getting shut with a bang.

 **. . . . .**

 **Downstairs:**

 **Dushyant** and **Kavin** were discussing something. **Purvi** sneaked out of her room to hear their talk and this was what she heard,

"what?" **Dushyant** questions.

Kavin replies nothing.

"answer me Kavin" **Dushyant** furrowed his brows.

"I guess, I do" **Kavin** whispers.

But suddenly, **Purvi** sneezed and the two guys turned towards her.

"Hey, when did you come here?" **Kavin** said, scared and furious together.

"I..I just came to have a drink of water. I came downstairs just now" **Purvi** fumbled.

 **Kavin** shakes it off.

 **Dushyant:** "we would talk later"

His voice was a mere whisper, yet was audible to Purvi.

They called his meeting off. **Dushyant** went out.

 **Kavin** sighed, **Purvi** just looked at him.

"You should go and talk to Vineet" **Purvi** told him, sternly.

He simply nodded his head, got up and went away.

 **Purvi** headed towards her room.

 **. . . . . .**

 **25 minutes later,**

 **Purvi** eyes were shut, as her head rested against the bed rest. She knew she had to Feel what She actually feels.

She loved the way he smiled, she loved the way he talks with her but-

She suddenly heard a repeated knock on her door, and opened it. **Kavin** stood outside, with a kind look on his face.

She lets him in.

 **Kavin** sits on the couch and she sits on the other.

To her surprise, he puts his head down till her lap. **She** gently puts her hand in his hairs.

" I apologized to him" **He** said.

 **Purvi** smiled.

"Good Boy" **She** gently said in return.

and their eyes met.

 **Purvi** could see love for her in them. She never saw anybody look at her that way. She smiled kindly, he smiled in return.

* * *

 **A/n:** Heyy! I hope you liked this just as I loved writing this. **Next chapter, Confessions.**

more the reviews, better the update. I lean on over you guys. Love you all :*

 **don't forget to have a look at the cover.**

Meghana0106: Thankyou so much, confessions are to follow now. I am so glad to have readers like you. Love ya :*

purvi di's krutika: surely friends (: thanks much!

FireHawk01, Arushi-nadia, arooj, Levisha, Candy126, anayaj, Purvi's Niharika, Nia757, luv duo and purvi, sharpurna sg, Micky

: Thankyou so much guys!

 **Review, Fav, Follow!**

 **. . .**


	9. I Love you!

**~Dark Love: The Vampire World~  
Chapter 8: I love you!**

 **. . .  
Blending the Supernatural and Fantasy, This Vampire Saga Welcome you to READ! **

**. . .**

 **Purvi** went in for a shower little later. She came out and saw **Kavin** had already left the room.

She changed into skinny denims and a loose ended orange top. Applied a few coats of mascara, and combed her hair in waves.

She was quietly descending the stairs, when she heard something unbelievable-

"I really like her alot" **Kavin** said.

"well then, go for it" **Sachin** answered.

"I am confused" **Kavin** replied.

"Hey, Go for it. Tell her you love her" **Dushyant** yelled.

 **Purvi** blinked and her mind clouded.

"Shit, Purvi did you hear everything?" **Kavin** said, when he spotted her standing in mid stairs.

 **Purvi** stared at all of them, without replying.

 **Kavin** looked down at the floor embarrassed.

 **Dushyant** clapped his back and whispered, "Do it **Kavin"**

"okay,.. umm.. Purvi" **Kavin** started to speak, playing with his hands nervously.

 **Purvi** couldn't think of what to do, she rushed upstairs and banged close her room door.

"that was a mistake" **Purvi's** _mind_ shouted to her.

She sat on the bed with a thud, she knew she loved him. But- tears flooded her eyes.

The door knocked, she knew it was **kavin.**

"Kavin, is that you?" **Purvi** muffled through her tears.

"Purvi, I am sorry, please open the door" **Kavin** replied,

Trying to compose herself. she opened the door. Her face not facing him.

 **Kavin** had been composed by the other guys to confess what he feels and give her time she deserves.

"Purvi, please I am sorry" **Kavin** mumbled.

"Shh" **Purvi** said, placing a hand gently over his lips.

 **Kavin** smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Purvi, everyday I have spent with you makes me fall deeper in love with you, I never have felt anything like this for anyone. I love you Purvi"

 **Purvi** could fell butterflies playing in her stomach.

She cupped his face with her soft hands, his Vampire beauty was ethereal indeed. Still she kept quite.

"I Know I'm a monster Purvi. I had drank your blood, and almost killed you with the pain. You will never love me" **Kavin** said, and sat on the bed with a thud.

Sadness reflected clearly in his eyes.

 **Purvi** looked into his eyes, _and_ saw nothing other than **love.** It was just the way, she remembered, Her Grandpa used to look at her Grandma. Just the way, Her father looked at her mother, it was just THAT beautiful way, he was looking at her.

"You do something to me" **Kavin** whispered.

and he looked at the floor shyly.

"W..what?" **Purvi** asked gently, stammering.

"I am captivated by the way you laugh, smile and even talk. You can make me go crazy and then calm me within seconds. You are different and so special to me" said **Kavin,** intertwining his fingers with hers.

 **Purvi** sobbed for a couple seconds and hugged him.

" Only you think you're a monster, but I donot. I find you as the most caring, sweet, handsome, loving and compassionate person I have ever met on the planet" **Purvi** said, tugging her arm around his neck.

"I love you Kavin, I really do love you a lot. and I have been loving you since we met but It was just that I never realized" **Purvi** said, and **Kavin** hugged her from her waist.

He placed his forehead against hers, and kissed her nose. and her earlobes, all through her jaw line and her forehead.

She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and instead their lips met.

His lips pulled hers into the most passionate kiss, and he nibbled her lower lip asking for entrance. She kept steady, not allowing him.

"you guys are so cute" said **Dushyant,** pushing open the door and entering with the other guys.

"why don't you two get married?" **Sachin** said.

Hearing the guys talk about all those things, **Purvi** got lost in some deep indeed thoughts.

Later **Purvi** and **Kavin** climbed till a hilltop nearby, and spent the day there. Watching the sunset.

"I Love you" Purvi whispered in his ears, he gently looked at her.

"This is the fifth time you said this in the past five minutes" **He** chuckled.

"but I just like hearing what you say back" **Purvi** smiled.

"okay, then I love you too" **Kavin** pushed the loosed strands of hair behind her ear.

She blushed.

Later the two walked back till home.

"we're going for supper. Have fun you two lovebirds" **Vineet** laughed, as he and the other two boys went out of the house, leaving Kavin and Purvi alone.

 **Purvi** was doing something in the kitchen, and her finger got cut by the knife. She felt a trail of blood do down her finger.

Suddenly, **Kavin** pinned her hard to the wall.

Afraid she looked in his eyes, they were fierce red.

"Hey calm down Kavin, did you smell blood?" **Purvi** asked gently.

 **Kavin** bent his mouth near to his neck.

"I know you won't hurt me" said **Purvi.**

and she tightly shut her eyes, placing her hands over his chest.

The red colour of Kavin's eyes changed. he calmed down. And placed his lips over hers.

"I am sorry" **he** mumbled, as he kissed her.

She smiled a little, kissing him back.

He asked for entrance again, she didn't part her lips even a inch.

"Stubborn" **Kavin** said.

 **Purvi** chuckled, breaking the kiss.

. . . .

 **Later that evening,**

 **Purvi** was **Kavin** were busy watching a movie and gushing over each other.

When the movie ended, **Purvi** held his hand.

"I want to ask for something Kavin?" **Purvi** said.

"hmm?" **Kavin** whispered, biting her earlobe.

"promise me, that you wont shout or get mad at me" **Purvi** said, politely.

"okay, I promise, love" said **kavin,** in reply.

" I Want you to Change Me" **Purvi** said.

Looking into his eyes. full of hope.

 **. . . .**

* * *

Will Kavin agree on changing Purvi? Will Purvi and Kavin's love work out?

 **. . . . .**

 **a/n:** an update finally! hope you enjoyed reading this! I am sorry for any mistakes, didn't proof read :/

 **Wont update the next part till I get satisfactory reviews.**

 **PRECAP:** Heated up romance, and more fun!

Thankyou to all those who reviewed the last chapter.

Arushi-nadia,arooj, Levisha, Candy126, anayaj, Purvi's Niharika, Nia757, luv duo and purvi, sharpurna sg and mickey.

: Thankyou so much guys!

 **. . .**

 **Review please.**


	10. Change Me!

**~ DARK LOVE: The Vampire World~  
Chapter 9: Change Me!**

 **. . .**

" I want you to change me" said **Purvi.**

and looked into his eyes with hope.

Kavin's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Wh-What? N-No!" **Kavin** responded.

"Kavin, but-" **Purvi** was just about to say but/

"No Purvi, That isn't possible. I would never change you" shouted **Kavin.**

Rage was evident on his face.

"You promised you won't shout or get mad" **She** whispered in his ears.

His face softened a little.

"Kavin, please you can't say no" **Purvi** got angry and shouted.

"What the/ Why can't I?" **Kavin** shouted back.

"You won't want me when I am old, You'll Leave me then, because you are never going to get old" **Purvi** was half teary now.

"I would never leave you Purvi" said **Kavin,** in a mixed emotion tone.

"Wow! So Will you take me around in a wheelchair when I am like eighty? huh?" **Purvi** sarcastically said.

His head almost fell and he stared at the ground, as she was right.

"Kavin, I am warning you Either change me or else I'll go away, faraway" **Purvi** said warning him,

Tears started to flow through her eyes on the thought of leaving him and going faraway.

"You-You are blackmailing me Purvi" **Kavin** said shocked.

"This is the last thing I can do" **Purvi** started to cry harder.

"Even if you try to run away, I'll find you" **He** grinned and came closer.

"I will ask the other boys to change me" **Purvi** shouted.

"they would never, They'll take my side" **Kavin** smiled.

Tears poured down her cheeks and he kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, the other three guys entered inside. Their brows furrowed as they saw Purvi crying.

Purvi pulled her hand from Kavin's hold and ran to her room.

"Purvi, please don't" Shouted **Kavin,** but she ran away.

"what's bothering her?' asked **Sachin.**

 **"** She wants me to change her!" **Kavin** said.

"NO! You won't do that, will you?" Dushyant cried out.

"Of course not, but- we don't have another option either" **Kavin** replied.

"I guess you have to" **Vineet** said thoughtfully.

" I don't want to take away her Humanity but-" **Kavin** said.

After a prolonged discussion, the guys finally decide to change Purvi into a **VAMPIRE.**

 **Purvi** slammed her door hard and crying took out a suitcase from under the bed.

"If Kavin won't change me, I will run away" **Purvi** murmured to herself.

 **Purvi** started to throw her things inside the suitcase.

Suddenly a warm hand clutched her arm. She stood still.

"You won't leave Purvi" **Kavin's** voice rang into her ears.

He seemed totally determined.

Purvi threw herself on the bed, buried her head in the pillow and started to cry.

Kavin took her in his arms, and caressed her hairs.

Slowly moving towards her face and placing his forehead against hers, planting a kiss on her lips.

Purvi kissed back for a minute, forgetting the earlier situation. But suddenly pulled away-

"Please do change me kavin" **Purvi** begged.

Kavin kissed her hands.

Then **said** gently,

"Purvi, going through a Human-to-Vampire transformation is a very, very painful thing. A pain of entire fortnight. You would not be able to do anything for 15 days when you are transforming. I don't want to expose you to such pain, I would die seeing you in that killing pain. and anyways, I Don't want to change you into a DEMON"

"Shut up Kavin, I want to be with you, I don't mind the pain and moreover you are not a Demon. I would never fall in love with a Demon." **Purvi** said slowly.

"please change me" **Purvi** sighed.

 **Kavin** nodded.

A smile spread across her whole face, she hugged him.

"Thankyou so much Kavin. I love you so much" **Purvi** squealed.

"You want me to change you right now?" **Kavin** asked.

Purvi nodded excitedly.

 **Kavin** leaned in for a kiss before changing her. She kissed him back. Her last kiss as a human.

"Ready love?" **Kavin** asked, cupping her face.

 **Kavin** placed her on the bed, she closed her eyes.

His head started to sink into her neck, he placed a gentle kiss over her neck .

"I love you Purvi" **Kavin** whispered.

and his fangs tore her neck's skin, making her shout in pain.

 _You drink out one-fourth blood of a human, when changing him/her into a Vampire. The venom enters and makes the rest of the blood disappear, changing you into a vampire._

The other guys entered the room, and after **Kavin** drank one-fourth of her total blood he quickly spat back. and his eyes brimmed in tears seeing her flinch, jump and shout in pain.

"Purvi?" **Kavin** whispered.

Tears pouring down his cheeks.

"She'll be okay dude, don't you worry" **Dushyant** said, patting his back.

 **Kavin** sighed.

His Purvi, his tender sweet Purvi was in so much pain, so much discomfort.

He just regretted turning her into a demon. Snatching away the innocent humanity out of her.

 **. . . .**

 **After 7 days,**

It has been a week now. All the four guys have been watching her flinch and cry in immense pain.

He wanted to stop that pain, and didn't know how-any-times he has cried in this time.

"Half way still to go", he whisper sighed.

The time passed. His heart sank every time he listened to her shout.

. . . .

. . . .

 **another 7 days,**

Today was the last day finally,

The four guys we sitting in front waiting for her transformation to complete.

Then suddenly Purvi gasped and sat up.

"Purvi?" **Kavin** stood up.

"Kavin" **Purvi** smiled.

She has changed now. She was a little taller now, her face more carved and a little fang was visible as she smiled.

 **Kavin** pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I can love you till eternity now" **Purvi** whispered into his ear.

 **Kavin** nodded, kissing her.

 **Purvi** suddenly pulled back.

"I can smell some juicy blood" **Purvi** hissed.

 **Purvi** closed her eeys and took in that smell.

before anyone could stop her, she rushed out of the window in her Vampire speed.

 **Kavin** smirked, seeing her finally transformed.

"why on earth are you smirking, go stop her" **Dushyant** shouted.

"hell yeah," **Kavin** realized.

She still didn't knew how to drink someone's blood, she may kill the human she's going to attack.

"Purvi stop" **Kavin** yelled.

"Let me go" **Purvi** yelled back, running.

 **Kavin** and the guys followed her trail.

Suddenly there was a shout from a man's mouth and there stood Purvi, smiling from ear to ear. Blood dripping from her chin.

* * *

. . . . . .

 _I just learnt Vampirism from Internet, so all those Vampiry things belong to the internet._

 **a/n:** such a quick update you see? **So what do you think about this chapter guys?**

Thankyou so much for the reviews,

Arushi-nadia, iamdua, Purvi's Niharika, Rapunzel 313, FireHawk01, hp lover Shilpu, Chh, arooj, Ishii, luv duo and purvi, Candy126, MaverickS26, Levisha, Tejal, rr, Unicorn and all the guests

: Thankyou so much!

 **. . . .  
More the Reviews, Quicker the Update.  
Thankyou for Reading.  
Review Please.**


	11. Marry Me?

**a/n: Hey Guys!** another update finally, hope you are finding this story worth reading?

 **Important:** I searched more about vampirism over the Internet and found out that Vampires do Eat and Drink like Normal human beings. I was so wrong earlier, so I've added a part to make it all correct here. That's stupid, I know. but I hope you'd co-operate. Please?

* * *

 **~Dark Love: The Vampire World~  
Chapter 10: Marry Me?**

 **Blending the Supernatural and Fantasy, this Vampire Saga Welcomes you to Read.**

 **. . . .**

"Holy crap, did you kill him?" shouted **Kavin,** getting totally mad on her.

"Calm down mate" **Sachin** patted his back.

Kavin heaved a sigh.

 **Purvi** now stood with a shocked expression.

"Did I kill him? Did I?" **She** choked.

Vineet sat down to check the man's pulse.

"He's okay I guess, check his address, maybe on the driving license he's carrying" **Vineet** said.

"Let's drop him home, he'll get alright soon" **Dushyant** said.

With his Vampire strength, he held the guy in his arms and along with Sachin and Vineet ran with Vampire speed to the man's house.

 **Purvi** almost fell on the road, quick enough Kavin held her.

"are you okay Baby?" **Kavin** hissed near her ear, kissing her earlobe.

She sobbed.

"Let's go home" **Kavin** said, helping her straighten and move towards home.

 **Purvi** was quietly crying, dreading over the fact that she may have killed that man.

"I am sorry for shouting at you baby" **Kavin** wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

 **Purvi** nodded in no sobbing.

 **"Kavin,** will that guy be alright, I'll never be able to forgive myself if I killed a human for my-my desire of blood" **Purvi** said.

and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shh, he'll be okay" **Kavin** lifted her chin.

Before any other thought, his lips met hers. Filled with emotions and passion, she kissed him back.

Tightening her grip around his neck at the thought of loving him forever, a forever with NO End.

"ahem, bother disturbing you two" **Dushyant** with a muffled laugh said.

 **Purvi** pressed her head in his chest, embarrassed being caught.

The five got stuck upon some horror movie for the evening then.

. . . .

 **Later that day**

 _|Ding Dong|_ The bell rang out of a sudden.

Purvi shrieked out.

"What's wrong?" asked **Kavin.**

"What if there's police on the door and they take me away for biting the crap out of that man?" **Purvi** said, horrified.

" _Hey, are you guys in there, i have got some delicacies for you to savour upon"_ said a **Voice.**

"Damn it, that's Mrs Sharma all over again" **Sachin** punches his fist on the table.

 **Dushyant** goes to open the door.

"Want to have some tasty treat you four, and omg who's she? any of yours wife. You're beautiful child, may god bless you. Savour you five, bye" **Mrs Sharma** ranted, gave a kind smile and went off.

(Remember the lady I mentioned in Chapter 6)

 **Kavin** was glaring at the filled bowls of cooked vegetables.

"she's so good, I wish i could eat this, can I Kavin? please?" **Purvi** gently said, looking at those bowls.

Suddenly, she heard the clapping of spoons and there stood **Dushyant** with a kind grin, with five spoons in his hands.

"of course you can" **Kavin** broadly smiled.

Purvi was looking at all of them with big broad eyes.

"We do eat normal food too, and drink water as well, don't you know?" **Sachin** questioned.

"B-But you never told me, you said that Vampire's don't" **Purvi** was still shocked.

"Purvi, I thought Kavin must have told you." **Dushyant** looked at Kavin.

"But I forgot to" said **Kavin,** making a stupid face of course.

"Vampires do eat food and drink water like normal human beings, it just that we don't sleep and have blood every day or two. That day, we had some vegetables that we didn't liked so we made up for a vegetable fight. We ate and drank when you were asleep, so maybe that's why you don't know." **Kavin** explained.

 **Purvi** didn't bother much about the explanations, but was just happy that she could eat all that tasty stuff still and all five of them enjoyed a feast together.

 **. . . . .**

 **Purvi** was drinking water glass after glass after she found out that she could easily drink water.

 **Kavin** laughed seeing her and jumped to sit on the kitchen's counter.

He smiled softly, and grabbed her hand pulling her to him.

She blushed and turned a little red, "What are you doing?" **she** mumbled.

 **Kavin** started to kiss her jawline, without answering.

"St-stop Kavin" **Purvi** stammered.

"Mm, No. I won't"

He pressed his forehead over hers.

"I love you" **He** said those blissful words again, she smiled and melted her lips with his.

 **. . . . .**

 **Kavin** was lying on a couch with his one eye open and the other closed.

 **Purvi** was staring at him, smiling at herself thinking about that sweet kiss, she could see his toned chest inside that white body hugging tee shirt he was wearing.

She suddenly looked at his face and observed his one-open-one-closed-eye.

"What are you trying to do?" **Purvi** laughed.

"I am trying to feel what Sleep actually feels like" **Kavin** said humorously, making her laugh.

"But you can't obviously-" **Purvi** smiled kindly.

 **Kavin** started to hum some song.

He leaned down to place a kiss over her cheek. She smiled, and soon their lips met.

 **Purvi** pulled over breathlessly. He grabs her waist and pulls her closer, attaching his forehead against hers.

Her hands wrapped around his torso as he almost pulled her over his lap.

He kissed her harder, throwing her on the bed.

Then placed both the forearms on either side of her head, his weight resting over his forearms.

He threw over the covers, and clammed his body over hers.

 **. . . . .**

 **Next Day,**

 **Purvi** and **Kavin** were lying face to face, talking about things throughout life. This is the only thing you can do, when you cannot sleep.

"would you accompany me today?" **Kavin** smiled saying.

"hmmm, but where to?" **Purvi** smiled in return.

"that's a secret, maybe" **Kavin** smirked.

 **Purvi** got up, and went towards the washroom for a shower.

As the warm water streamed down her body, she could feel the last night's soreness go away.

Later, she dressed in a skinny black jeans, with a denim shirt. Combed her hair down in curls, all wondering about where did she has to accompany **Kavin.**

 **. . .**

"ready baby?" **Kavin** said, popping his head from the door.

 **Purvi** smiled and gently nodded.

 **Kavin** led out his hand, which she happily took.

The entire long day, was the best day of her life.

They went for a movie, then for some rides to the amusement park, to the game center and food stalls of different cuisines.

"It was so much fun!" **Purvi** exclaimed, sitting down on a bench tired.

"only because of you" **Kavin** said, leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"I guess we would drive to our final place now" **Kavin's** smile widened as he said so.

"Is there something still left?" **Purvi** raised a brow.

"better see yourself"

saying so, they drove off to a dark valley.

"the lights are so dim here, and the music is hell so loud" **Purvi** commented.

As they sat on a little hill, she placed her head over his shoulder.

"this is the place where we had met for the first time" **Kavin** said, taking her in his arms.

 **Purvi** looked around, he was right. At a distance, there stood the club where she was invited to a party by Sophia.

Loud music was booming into their ears and lights almost flickered.

She snuggled into him, savoring the secure feeling she got into his arms.

" I wanted to ask you something" **Kavin** said after long minutes of silence.

"hmm, just tell me" **Purvi** snuggled more into him.

"Purvi, I-I love you, and I'll always love you, because you're so different, and so special for me. You did something, nobody did to me. You're the best thing that ever happened to me Purvi, **will you marry me**?"

 **Kavin** voice was confident, yet was a mere whisper.

" **of course, I will**. I thought you'll never ask me this, because I love you so-so much Kavin" Saying so, **Purvi** hugged him.

* * *

 **. . . . . .**

 **A/n:** I love you guys so much for all your reviews, **But I do expect more of them this time.**

Rapunzel 313, Candy126, MaverickS26, Ishii, anayaj, Tejal, Arushi- nadia, Levisha, Nia757, Purvi's Niharika, luv duo and purvi, arooj, sana and all the Guests

: Thankyou so much guys!

I am missing some of my regular reviewers thou :/

 **. . . .**

 **Precap: Purvi plays stupid pranks over the guys, Kavin and Purvi look forward to marriage.**

 **Thankyou for Reading.**

 **Review Please.**


	12. That's like my Girl!

**a/n: Hey there!** I am sorry for this slow update, I am all stuck with exams. and I have decided to wrap up the story in parts, so the end is very near!

Moreover,I am OUT of ideas, mind giving me some?

* * *

 **Dark Love: The Vampire World  
Chapter 11: That's like my Girl! **

**Blending the Supernatural and Fantasy, This Vampire Saga Welcomes you to Read!  
. . . .**

 **Couple of days later:**

"I have to get the car washed **Purvi,** mind getting along with me?" **Kavin** asked her, as the two finished a jog around the park.

"hmm sure" **Purvi** smiled cutely.

Kavin's car was all in dirt after the two had a wild drive on the mountains yester night. Only thinking about the fun they had, gave **Purvi** tingling sensations.

After filling their bellies, the two set off towards the car care center.

"umm where on earth has that guy gone?" an irritated **Kavin** asked.

The guy who was to wash their car received a phone call and went off, not even coming back after 20 long minutes.

"maybe his girlfriend is angry at him" said **Purvi,** looking stupid.

"why don't women just forgive and forget, they just have infinite power to hold grudges" **Kavin** complained.

"common Kavin, this never happens, you men hold grudges longer" pouted **Purvi.**

"you women forever" **Kavin** smirked.

 **Purvi** looked around, and spotted something which made her eyes glitter.

She slowly picked up the water spray pipe gun and turned it on, targeting Kavin.

"Damn! What on Ear-Earth a-are yo-you doing Purvi?" shouted **Kavin,** who was all drenched in water.

"I just want you to answer you hold grudges longer, men or women?" **Purvi** smirked, as she turned the pipe water off.

"what? you want a hug?" **Kavin** grinned and stepped closer.

"Hell No! Kavin No"

before **Purvi** could sprint, **Kavin** caught hold of her.

 **Kavin** wrapped his arms around her face and had her into a crushing hug. Lifting and spinning her around. His wet tee-shirt made her dress wet too.

 **Purvi** smiled.

"I am sorry" said **Purvi** politely.

" I am not done yet" smirked **Kavin** as the pipe hose was now aimed at her.

Water rushed towards her, making her lose her breath.

She ran, he chased and suddenly,

"This place is for Car Care, not for playing with your girlfriend, you got that?"

A **man** entered the scene and shouted at them.

He was old, about fifty-five or sixty maybe. His look told he was the supervisor.

"we are sorry sir"

this was all **Kavin** could say.

"Get Away, and never come back" shouted the **oldie** in response.

 **Purvi** chuckled as the two rushed to hop into their car and flee off.

"That was crazy fun!" Breathed **Purvi,** as the two left the place.

 **Kavin** had a big smile.

"yeah" saying so, **he** kissed her softly.

"where do you wish to go next baby?" **Kavin** asked seductively.

"to the jungle maybe?" **Purvi** said.

 **Kavin** laughed gloriously. She smiled seeing him laugh.

Very obediently, **Kavin** drove to the jungle.

The climbed through the fallen leaves which made a crushing sound.

Evident chirps of bird were heard with no other mortal (and immortal too :P )

"count now" **Purvi** chuckled.

"don't tell me we are here to play hide and seek?" **Kavin** asked, bewildered.

"of course, we are. Stupid you" **Purvi** smiled.

"okay" sighed **Kavin,** as he rested his arm on a tree's bark to begin counting.

"don't hide to some far off place" **Kavin** warned.

"okay-okay" **Purvi** replied and ran off.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7..."

 **Kavin** began counting like kids.

 **Purvi** ran through the woods, behind big trees and finally reached a big Neem Tree.

She panted and caught her breath, as she slowly sat beneath it.

"I guess, he won't find me here" **she** relaxed.

She inhaled the beautiful scent of the flowers in the woods and closed her eyes.

"CAUGHT YOU" a voice rang her ears.

She opened her eyes to find- **Kavin.**

Standing right in front of her, smirking cutely.

"you cheated" **Purvi** pointed at him.

"I didn't" Kavin replied childishly.

"I just, smelled your blood" **He** laughed.

She stepped closer.

"I love you Kavin" **she** said softly.

Before she knew, his lips crashed hers.

She counted on him for being stable, as she lost her balance suddenly.

Without breaking, he pulls her closer, kissing harder. Purvi slowly wraps her arms around his waist too.

She suddenly felt his lips over her neck.

"Kavinn" **Purvi** moaned.

 **Kavin** held **Purvi** up, bridal style and walked her to the car.

After placing her comfortably into the car's seat, he turned the engine on.

"umm.. I smell tasty blood Kavin" **Purvi** said innocently.

"No, you can't kill the shit out of humans in day light" **Kavin** replied sternly.

"But, I want to" **Purvi** replied, stern again.

With all his strength, **Kavin** drove as fast se he could. He could see her getting pale.

Quickly, he took hold of her hand and dragged her inside the house.

"phew! I am so glad we are home. I guess **Purvi** hasn't learnt control over her blood desire" **Kavin** panted.

Instantly, he took her to their room and locked it from all sides.

"don't hurt humans in daylight **Purvi,** that could really be dangerous" **Kavin** said softly.

He brought his lips closer to hers, and slowly kissed her but she pushed him away.

"please donot" **Purvi** said, half-angry half-sad.

She kept a hand over her lips.

"Look at me" **Kavin** demanded.

His voice was rough, yet heated.

 **Purvi** coyly looked into his eyes.

Hesitant though, she leaned in and kissed him. He responded immediately.

"I would learn to have control over my blood want"

 **Purvi** said softly.

" _That's like my girl"_ **Kavin** said.

and kissed her on the top of her head.

* * *

 **a/n:** **Next Chapter would be Dedicated to the warmest reviewer of this chapter :*** Thankyou for reviewing and reading the last chapter. If I had time I would have thanked you individually.

Sorry for any mistakes thou :(

Short Updates to follow soon, I must add I changed the Precap of this update, because I was seriously out of ideas :/

 **Kavin- Purvi wedding to follow now.**

 **Thankyou so much for Reading,** Reviewing is your choice.


	13. Happily Ever After

**A/n:** Heya, I am so glad to have met you all again, how are you all doing? :) as I mentioned earlier, I am wrapping this story up in parts, not abruptly obviously. **Last Update** finally. Dark Love gets over, finally and officially.

Thanks much to **Lucia.** You're an amazing person and an amazing writer. Thanks for helping me make this story :)

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 **Dark Love: The Vampire World **

**Chapter 12: Happily Ever After!  
** Dedicated to all the last chapter reviewers.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEAP: 2 Months**

 **Kavin/Purvi** got married. **Dushyant** announces his engagement with **Ishita,** his human girlfriend. **Vineet** and **Sachin** had found ladies for their own.

.

.

 **Late Night, 1:00 a.m**

 **"** Everything has been so crazy" **Kavin** said.

"yeah, since the day we met. My life got totally crazy' **Purvi** smiled.

 **Kavin:** "I remember we met in at 46348 Ave 78th Street in the dark alley"

 **Purvi:** "and you almost killed me as you sucked the blood from my tender veins"

Kavin leaned over and kissed her neck.

"because you were so tempting and delicious" **he** said.

 **Purvi:** "then you brought me here"

 **Kavin** laughed," I read your address on your card"

Kavin kissed her forehead.

 **Purvi:** "I remember hating you so much that I set the kitchen on Fire and stabbed you with a knife"

 **Kavin:** "then went to the police telling them about Vampires"

 **Purvi:** "I was so stupid"

 **Kavin:** "I am so glad Dushyant and other guys brought you back calling you mad"

 **Purvi:** "then you guys scared the shit out of me while we watched that horror movie"

 **Kavin:** "we had a date then..in my old jeep, you remember?"

 **Purvi:** "how could I forget that?"

 **Kavin:** "I can just say, it was the best date I ever had"

 **Purvi:** "maybe that was when I fell in love with you"

He leaned in.

 **Purvi:** "don't get all-mushy now"

 **Kavin:** "can't help being baby"

 **Kavin:** "-I remember the night I changed you"

 **Purvi** smiled.

 **Kavin:** "I am going to have a pretty woman beside me forever"

He pushed himself on top of her and turned the lights off.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **LEAP: 3 weeks later**

 **...**

 **..**

"Kavin, will **our baby** be a Vampire too?" **Purvi** asked **Kavin** in a low voice.

"why on earth are you asking that? do you mean we are soon expecting a little bundle of joy" **Kavin** asked shockingly happy.

"yeah, w-we d-do Kavin" **Purvi** answered in a low tone.

 **Kavin** practically jumped and hugged **Purvi** with all his might. **Purvi** is almost crushed.

Later, they wrap around each other and feel complete bliss thinking about the beautiful future which is to arrive.

"Do you have any names in mind?" asked **Purvi.**

"umm-er-yes, a couple maybe" replied **Kavin.**

"speak out Kavin" **Purvi** said sweetly.

"Apple maybe?" **Kavin** doubtfully spoke.

"What? Apple?" a wide-eyed **Purvi** asks.

Kavin laughs his head off.

 **Kavin:** "I guess you'll decide it better'

Purvi smiles.

.

.

9 Months.

..

 **Purvi:** "I want this baby out of me now, 9 months are over"

Kavin smiled as looked at her belly. The bundle on joy will soon be coming!

Purvi was about to go into the kitchen when,

 **Purvi:** "Oh Shit, seems like the baby is very obedient"

A water streak ran down her leg.

 **Kavin:** "What do you mean?"

 **Purvi:** "My water just broke"

A panicked look took Kavin's face.

 **Purvi:** "Make it fast Kavin, it's hurting like hell"

Kavin ran.

The next few hours went in a blur. Contractions, Cries, Pain, Nervousness and finally rhe baby's cry!

"It's a girl" The **nurse** announced.

Purvi smiled and drifted off to sleep, tired from the day's happenings.

"Congrats, guys" **Dushyant** and others shouted as they arrived at the hospital.

Kavin took the girl in his arms.

..

 **Kavin:** "Hey, wake up hun"

Purvi opened her eyes.

 **Kavin:** "How are you feeling now?"

 **Purvi:** "Happier than ever"

 **Kavin:** "She is beautiful, just like her mommy"

Purvi held out her arms. Kavin helped her sit and laid the baby in her lap.

Purvi kissed the baby.

 **Kavin:** "Pearl, will be her name"

"Pearl" Purvi repeated the name looking at the beautiful face.

 **Purvi:** "I love it"

* * *

 **23 Months later,**

 **Purvi:** "Kavin, be careful"

Purvi shouted for the third time.

Kavin had Pearl over his shoulders and she held his hair. They ran around the house like crazy, and her giggles filled the air.

Kavin and Purvi had moved to a new house with Pearl, they needed their own space with a baby now. It was a few yards from their prior home and Uncle Dushyant, Sachin and Vineet came over to meet the little princess.

Life was perfect.

Though Pearl is only 2, she was quite a personality. She is super sweet and stubborn. She loves to sleep and suck candies. She is an artist for sure, she loves to see Uncle Dushyant paint and draws little smileys and grass and sun herself, which leaves her parents in awe.

 **Purvi:** "It's time for bed sweetie"

Purvi held her in her arms and Pearl rested her face on mum's shoulder.

Purvi carried her to the room and changed her into pyjamas.

Kavin took her and sat on the rocking chair, and read a few bed time stories and then tucked her into her crib near their bed.

 **Kavin:** "Good night Sweetie"

 **Purvi:** Good Night Pearl, sleep well. We love you"

 **Pearl:** "Luff you"

She giggled and her eyes closed, dizzy with sleep.

Purvi smiled. and then smiled at Kavin who pecked her lips.

 **Kavin:** "I love you"

 **Purvi:** "I love you too" and kissed him harder.

 **THE END**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **a/n:** this is over. Consider this as the end as well as the Epilogue.

and I want to thank you guys, for being the best readers ever. For being loyal and reviewing to make me happy. I have never been the best writer or the updater but you have been there to encourage me all the time.

Thankyou for loving this concept. Thankyou for reading and appreciating. I love you guys.

A big thankyou to all those who ever read this, whether you are reading this or not. I am grateful.

I can't thank enough, I love you all so much! I donot expect much, since it has been ages I updated. Leave a review in case you've ever liked this story.

Love xoxo


End file.
